The present invention relates to a drilling apparatus for drilling panels or boards made of wood, plastics, aluminium or the like materials.
These panels have a parallelepipedal configuration, and must be subjected to a plurality of drilling operations, to provide a corresponding plurality of spaced holes or perforations, to connect a panel to other elements for forming, for example, a furniture piece, an equipped wall or other like construction.
The aim of the invention is to provide such a drilling apparatus for drilling panels made of wood, plastics, aluminium, or the like materials, adapted to allow a panel to be processed to be accurately located, in a very quick manner.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a drilling apparatus for drilling panels made of wood, plastics, aluminium, or the like materials, which is suitable to carry out very accurate processing operations, in a very short time.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a panel drilling apparatus which is very reliable in operation.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a drilling apparatus for drilling panels made of wood, plastics, aluminium or the like materials, comprising conveyor means for conveying a panel to be processed along a horizontal axis x, in an intermittent manner so as to locate said panel at a tool bearing rotary turret, and being characterized in that said apparatus further comprises: top horizontal guide means, vertically movable along an axis y; abutment means, at said horizontal guide means, and suitable to translate along an axis z, to fit their position to a thickness of the panel being processed; holding means applied to vertical uprights and suitable to form a fixed support wall for the panel being processed, bottom guide means suitable to translate along said axis z, independently from said horizontal guide means, and suitable to be adjusted depending on the thickness of said panel, which thickness can vary through different zones of said panel.